the_wars_to_comefandomcom-20200214-history
5-Seven Houses, Seven Problems
Candice makes a decision. Winterflard is surprised. A new Moatinian enemy arrives. John's chances grow, but then get lower again. Two executions turn two cities into hell. In The Seven Kingdoms In Wisvale Ahri is still in shock of what her mother just told her. AHRI: What do you mean? How is she... not here? CANDICE: You know what I saw. I can't believe it... Someone knocks at the door and enters. It's Bill. BILL(innocently):Who's not here mom? Ahri looks at Candice with the 'What are you going to do now' look. Candice looks at her back and her eyes say 'I don't know, stop watching me so suspiciously, don't ask me.' and Ahri rolls her eyes. BILL(CONT'D): Is it Maysie? Because I've noticed that she is missing. Ahri looks at Candice again. She has that 'Should we tell him look' while Candice is still 'Stop watching me I told you!', then she takes a deep breath. CANDICE: Bill... Maysie is...with her father. Bill looks sadder now. BILL:What? Why didn't he take me with him too? I'd love to see the knights! AHRI:It...it wasn't planned. CANDICE: I will go and call help to find her. I have no idea where she is... AHRI: Well...okay. Candice says goodbye to Ahri and Bill, then goes searching for help. In the East of Decport Sea Mercedes and Lucien can't believe what they are seeing right now as Dianne and Emerson are walking down the ship and reaching Mercedes and Lucien. Emerson hugs her mother - Mercedes and Dianne hugs her father - Lucien. Awkward family reunion. Then, they switch and Emerson hugs her father - Lucien and Dianne hugs her mother - Mercedes. They are all very happy about what's happening and how they are going to live happily together now. MERCEDES: You girls are here...Let's go. Let's go children. Let's go home. '-AT THE DINNER TABLE-' Mercedes, Lucien, Dianne and Emerson are having dinner. They are eating and it's very quiet, since everyone is having a wonderful time. Lucien decides to break the silence, after taking a sip from the Stawberrian wine served to him by their slave - Mlaia. LUCIEN: So what are you girls doing for these two years you were away from your family? They keep eating and after they swallow the bite of the tasty sandwiches, they finally answer their father. EMERSON: I was with my brother Vironson. We were talking about how I'm going to marry Rox Danio. MERCEDES: Excuse me, sweetheart. A rox? W-wait, you aren't serious, right? You aren't going to The Mountains, right? It's...so far away? EMERSON: Mom, I have to leave. DIANNE: You can't marry a rox! That title is against the Laws of Gods and Humans. EMERSON: Well, my family are the Gods, so basically I am ruinin the Laws of Humans. And humans aren't important to us. Right? MERCEDES(convincingly): They change your name! Do you really want that? EMERSON: Mom. They might change my name, but they will never change my surname. I will always be a Livingstone. DIANNE: You're serious? You're leaving? When? EMERSON: Tomorrow... DIANNE, MERCEDES AND LUCIEN: What? In Winterflard RONALD: Fine. Christiano, kneeling before the king of Winterflard - Ronald stands up and smiles, because of Ronald's acception. Now, Christiano will be the new Hand of The King. CHRISTIANO: I'm glad things are better now, Your Grace. Do I have any work to do? RONALD: Yeah, make some adverts and put them on important places in this kingdom, so people can see them. They're gonna like the fighting pit. CHRISTIANO: Soloman will fight? Against who? RONALD: Does it matter? The man is gonna die. He is not worthy for my daughter. Christiano looks closer and more evil at Ronald. CHRISTIANO: Believe me. Christiano smiles evil. CHRISTIANO(CONT'D): I can make things go insane. Then Ronald smiles too CUT THE FIGHTING PIT - AFTER A DAY All the people are cheering and they are happy that finally, the pit is open again. Soloman is on the area, training and showing his good looks. Then putting on the equipment, but the ones who dress him up don't give him a horse. He quickly turns to them and asks them about it. SOLOMAN: Where's my horse? The dressers don't answer him. It looks like they don't even recognize him. SOLOMAN(CONT'D)(screaming):WHERE IS MY HORSE? The dressers still ignore him, while doing their duty - dressing up Soloman with the right thing and giving him a sword. After his equipment is done, he receives a small sword, but he throws it away. The dressers look pissed off, but don't say a word. Instead, Soloman picks up his bigger sword and is ready to fight. Kayle and Leona are watching him from the Queen's table in the audience. Ronald and Christiano are watching from the King's Table in the audience. Kayle and Leona are discussing Soloman and looking at him while they are discussing. Soloman doesn't recognize that. After a minute, everyone is quiet. Now, they are all waiting for the King to give a sign. He blows a gigantic horn and then, he blows it. The audience stands up, except for Christiano and Kayle. Ronald is already standing up and Leona stands to cheer for her boyfriend. The enemy arrives. It's a weak man, but with a strong sword with a black suit. Soloman yells, then jumps at him. He hits him. He pierces his sword right through his stomach, but the enemy survives. Then, he quickly counterattacks and almost kills Soloman. They both hit their swords and keep pushing, but they fail. They both fall on the ground. After a while, Soloman jumps again at the enemy. The enemy throws his sword away and throws Soloman away too. Then, the enemy jumps at Soloman. They scream and because Soloman has no sword, the enemy tries to strangle him. He fails, since Soloman kicks him in the manhood. Then, Soloman runs, takes his sword and tries to kill the enemy, but fails. He wounds him very heavily at the shoulder, his arm is about to fall off. Then, the enemy hurts Soloman at the foot and they both fall at the ground. After she sees that, Leona doesn't care about danger. She stands up and runs straight up to Soloman. KAYLE: Leona! What are you doing? Her friends try to warn her too, but she doesn't listen. She leans on him and starts crying, she holds his head in her hand. Suddenly, the enemy is gone. Soloman tries to warn her, but he can't speak, because he is so heavily wounded. SOLOMAN(almost):The enemy... LEONA(crying): I don't care about the enemy... Unexpected, the enemy sneaks up behind Leona. He picks up his sword and gets ready to behead Leona and then Soloman. RONALD(screaming): LEONA! The enemy hits... But Leona is ok. Soloman has picked up his sword and put it over Leona's hand, so if she is in danger, Soloman's sword will help them and not hurt them. Then, when the enemy throwed his sword away, Soloman, not even stood up, stabs the enemy in the face with his sword. Leona gets down and then Soloman and Leona kiss in the middle of the area, in front of everyone. In the East of Decport Sea NEXT DAY Mercedes, Dianne and Lucien are helping Emerson put her baggage onto the boat, then Emerson gets on it. Emerson gets on the boat and says a good bye to her family. EMERSON: Good bye, mom! Dad, sister! Mercedes is crying, but they say goodbye to each other. In Moatin JOAN: I'm sorry, your grace...But you will get attacked again. Very hard. By the imigrants. Again. Jenna and Groves stand up. JENNA: Imigrants? What? JOAN: A conspiracy. There are two groups of imigrants running at this city. I don't know for sure if there will be more. But one has already attacked Moatin and the other is traveling with a mysterious helper army. GROVES: When is the other army going to catch up with the old one? JOAN: I don't know. Anytime. Jenna almost has a heart attack. JENNA: Where are Scarlet and Julien right now? MOATIN FIGHTING PIT Slaves are already fighting, while the prince of Moatin- Julien and the princess of Moatin - Scarlet are watching them fighting. Scarlet turns around to Julien. SCARLET(to Julien): I heard that's a tradition in Winterflard. We might wanna have this too. Julien doesn't turn around, he keeps watching. JULIEN(to Scarlet, while watching): Yeah, it's a good idea. A slave is fixing Scarlet's hair, while another slave is massaging her. The bigger slave kills the smaller one, then throws his sword at the public that is so heavy that it kills one of the people watching. JULIEN: That was... Suddenly, a knife hits the table Scarlet and Julien put their drinks on. It's an imigrant. Scarlet starts screaming and the assistants too, while Julien stands up and picks up his sword. He doesn't fight the imigrants. He just tries to protect him and Scarlet from being killed. They run. They are in the middle of the fighting pit now. They have nowhere else to go. The imigrants(enemies) are too much. They circle Scarlet and Julien. The siblings look at each other, terrified... -CUT- In Yagoh Katelyn and Alesha are sitting on a table in the Castle's Gates and talking to each other. They're drinking tea and they think that since now, with Alesha as the queen, the kingdom is doing pretty well. Peter appears behind them and interrupts them. PETER: Kat. PETER(CONT'D)(to Alesha):Your grace, I'm sorry I'm interrupting you, but I have to inform you something. Alesha smiles. She doesn't know about Peter's real personality. ALESHA: Yeah, tell us. PETER: Uhm...the King is missing. Alesha's smile fastly disappears from her face. Katelyn recognizes every move of Peter and Alesha's faces. She knows Peter is a snake. ALESHA: I think we should search for someone. PETER: Oh, I got the right idea, trust me... Peter smiles evil. On the way to Moatin John and his brothers - Jeremy and Kayden are already on their way to Moatin with a big army with them. They're ready to attack the capital kingdom of Middos. Suddenly, they meet the second group of immigrants. The two armies - the imigrants and the Yagoheese army start fighting. After more than an hour, most of the Yagoheese army is killed. John, Jeremy, Kayden, around 100 people and an unknown girl are left alone. The most important part is, Kayden is heavily wounded. John carries him and sneaks in a tent, leaving him there and deciding he and the army should rest for a few days before continuing. They are all left alone there. In Zhaucver Elena, Joseph, Clark and Anneliese are all having a breakfast. Elena, Anneliese and Clark are smiling, but Joseph isn't. ELENA: I'm so glad you're here now, Anneliese! ANNELIESE: I know, me too! Joseph coughs, but doesn't say a word. Clark smiles, but doesn't say a word too. Everyone feels the pressure on the table, but no one says a word. After a minute of silence, Joseph finally breaks it. JOSEPH: I'm glad too. But you know what, Anneliese? Clark? I paid ''for the crowning. ''A lot. ''So i'm not leaving you with incompetent driver, if I can call him one. I paid a week ago. Anneliese is kind of freaked out about her dad's reaction. ANNELIESE: Okay, dad? J-just relax, it's already okay. JOSEPH: Oh, I will. Tomorrow. Anneliese recognizes there are four soldiers around the table. ANNELIESE: W-what are the soldiers for? JOSEPH: Not today, Anneliese. (to the soldiers) Take him. The soldiers capture Clark, while Anneliese cries and begs them to stop. ANNELIESE(crying): No, dad, he didn't do anything!! Dad, please!! Elena is clearly sad, but doesn't say a word, just takes a deep breath. '''NEXT DAY' Clark is freed and is now in front of the entire city in the square of Zhaucver. JOSEPH: In the God of Death's name, I sentence this young man to die in front of you, citizens of Zhaucver. Joseph takes his sword and while Anneliese screams in pain, Clark is beheaded. ANNELIESE(screaming and crying): NOOO!!! At the Snowy Mountains Maysie is finally conscious. Her head hurts, but she stands up and starts walking. Doesn't know how, she can actually break the ties. She starts running but she doesn't see anyone. She screams in pain, but then she sees Kayleb. Kayleb stands up and runs to her, holding her so hard. KAYLEB: Relax, girl. You're safe! Maysie looks at him. MAYSIE: Am I? He smiles. KAYLEB: Yes, you are. Now, let's find a new home... The two start walking together -CUT TO- The bird that was sent by Varus is lying on a snowy tree, frozen to death with the message almost buried with snow. In Akadenna Pawell and Feerah are lying on their bed. Suddenly, a soldier comes and hands Feerah a note. Pawell wakes up. PAWELL: What is it? FEERAH(reading): "Precious daughter, I hope you're having an amazing time, but I, your father, am inviting you to a family dinner. Tonight, when the sun sets. You can take your friend too." Feerah throws the note away, then looks at Pawell and kisses him. FEERAH: Let's go. I have to get ready. Pawell smiles and silently agrees. THAT NIGHT Feerah and Pawell open the door and enter the dinner, holding hands. After some minutes, they finally find their places and sit down. They start eating. FABIEN: Feerah, can I talk to you? In person? FEERAH: Sure. Shania and Pawell are left alone on the dinner table. Shania looks at him. SHANIA: So, do you like cheating? IN FEERAH'S ROOM Fabien and Feerah enter the room, then sit down on her bed. FABIEN: Feerah... FEERAH: Yes, father? FABIEN: You can't date, or marry Pawell. Feerah looks annoyed, but is actually wondering now. FEERAH: But why? FABIEN: Pawell is... your cousin. A moment of silence. Tears appear in Feerah's eyes. FEERAH: Oh my god... -CUT TO:- ON THE DINNER TABLE Feerah is clearly sadder, while Shania's smile grows bigger and bigger. FEERAH: Just knock it off, Shania! SHANIA: Careful with the words, flower. You might end up knocking at the dungeon door, begging to get out of there. Fabien just looks at both of them, then silently keeps eating. Feerah turns to Fabien. FEERAH(to Fabien, angrily): You're seriously going to let her do this to me? Fabien looks at Feerah, but doesn't say a word. The four of them keep eating. After thirty minutes... Shania breaks the silence. SHANIA: Feerah, what are these clothes, dove? If you were a little older you would seriously be considered as a prostitute. Pawell breaks the table with his hand because of how angry he is, then takes a knife and tries to cut Shania's throat. When the guards keep him away, she starts laughing hysterically. She's clearly drunk. SHANIA(CONT'D): What a loser. Squeeze him, then execute him tomorrow. No one can throw a knife to the queen. Or a dick. You know, except for the king. She keeps laughing, breaking the table even worse. Feerah takes a deep breath and is very angry at both Fabien and Shania. She angrily leaves the room. NEXT DAY The soldiers are holding Feerah, while Shania, with her boots, is kicking a naked Pawell on the ground. SHANIA(screaming): That's what you get, you little shit! It all happens fast. SHANIA(CONT'D)(to one of her soldiers): Bring me his head. After these words, she smiles evil, while Feerah is screaming "no" and Fabien is just looking at the ground very quietly. After Pawell is executed, Feerah looks at her parents, with anger and vengeance in her eyes. Main Characters * Jenna Remmington * Groves Remmington * Julien Remmington * Scarlet Remmington * Fabien Tattersall * Feerah Tattersall * Shania Tattersall * Joseph Kimberley * Elena Kimberley * Anneliese Kimberley * Kayleb Kimberley * Kayle Ainsworth * Ronald Ainsworth * Candice Clire * Ahri Clire * Maysie Clire * Bill Clire * Lucien Livingstone * Mercedes Livingstone * John Aamori * Alesha Quinton-Aamori * Katelyn Quinton 22 out of the 23 main characters for this season appear. Aaron Clire ''does not appear in this episode, nor is he credited. Notes * Although completely forgotten character in Season One, the creator confirmed that Emerson will be a main character for Season Two of The Wars To Come. * Ahri, Bill, Myler and Janel Clire are basically left alone in Wisvale as from this episode. Their mother, Candice is away, looking for a way to help them to find Maysie. Their father is going to Zhaucver without knowing it's a trap. * As from this episode, Shania starts her list of nicknames to Feerah. It currently includes two: ''flower ''and dove.''